


Is that Kent Mother Fucking Parson?

by FightMeImSmall



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: It's 4AM, The Greatest Showman, brief mention of swoops, cause i think it suits him, fight me, i couldn't be asked to think of a song, im small lmao, jack can play the guitar i guess, kent parson can sing, kent parson singing the greatest showman, or conversely replace from now on with your fav agt performance or song, so went with from now on, this is just what happens when you can't sleep and imagine things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 18:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FightMeImSmall/pseuds/FightMeImSmall
Summary: The lads watch AGT, Shitty's guilty pleasure.Someone interesting shows up.





	Is that Kent Mother Fucking Parson?

Shitty Knight’s guilty pleasure was America’s Got Talent. He loved it. He genuinely got invested in contestants, would give updates on the whereabouts of old winners or favourites. And when it was AGT time, you bet he was putting it on the biggest screen he could find. Which meant when Jack got a projector for his Providence apartment, Shitty didn’t need to ask when it was auditions. A select few were chosen to attend, Lardo, of course, Jack, not that he particularly wanted to watch AGT but seeing as it was his apartment he figured he should be there to supervise. Shitty was known to get very enthusiastic. Bitty, who had enjoyed AGT as a kid but had long since outgrown in but enjoyed Shit’s enthusiasm and mindless entertainment. Ransom and Holster both made up their opinions of AGT at the end of auditions, they were either in it to the end or completely unbothered. Chowder, Nursey, and Dex, had been deigned worthy. Tater, who wanted to learn more about American culture and was in for an Experience.

 

Heidi, Simon, Howie, and Mel B all sat awaiting their next audition with mild chitchat. Shitty had made his opinion on other contestants thus far very clear. Bitty had broken up two intense arguments between Ransom and Holster over who had been the better white guy with a guitar and original songs. Chowder had liked all of them bar one, and the things he said about that one was downright cutting.

 

And that was when it happened.

 

A guy with short cut, blonde hair walked on stage rubbing his neck. Cheering sounded as was customary, but as he turned to face the judges, and thus the camera, Jack’s living room went silent.

 

“Is that mother fucking Kent Parson?!” Shitty near yelled. But was greeted by silence as all in the viewing party were now rapt.

 

“Hi! What’s your name?” Mel B asked leaning forward with a smile. “You’re gorgeous I might add.”

 

“Uh, yeah, I’m Kent Parson.” Parse said with a grin as parts of the audience suddenly erupted in cheers, whoops, and downright screaming. The judges looked around them, surprised at the audience’s reaction.

 

“My apologies, should we know you?” Simon asked blankly.

 

“Should we know him? He’s in the NHL!” Howie grinned, gesturing wildly to Parse.

 

“I play Hockey, I’m a forward with the Las Vegas Aces.” Parse grinned as there were even more explosive cheers from the crowd. “Captain, actually.”

 

“So, I’m assuming the dream isn’t to be a superstar?” Simon said with a tight-lipped smile.

 

“Ah, no. I made a bet with Swoops, er, Jeff Troy, my teammate, and a couple others. That if we won the Stanley Cup and I got the Art Ross the same year then I’d audition. It was mostly cause as a rookie I was, perhaps infamously, a little wild. Having a goal, or two I guess, helped focus me. That and the guys are sick of me singing all the time, chirping me. Figured I’d show them.”  

 

“Well congratulations on your wins, and good luck!” Heidi said after the cheers died down again.

 

“Thank you.” Parse took a deep breath.

 

The crowd went quiet, a small “I prefer the Sharks!” came from the crowd causing Parse to smile slightly. Then the music starts. It the beginnings of ‘From Now On’ from the Greatest Showman. Shitty had had many issues with the film, the glorification of a very shitty guy, but goddamn was the music catchy. But as Parse started singing they were all shook to realise _he could sing._ Like, really sing.

 

“Holy? Shit?? He’s not bad?” Ransom said, hand over his chest.

 

“Not bad? I think you mean he’s fucking good.” Holster said.

 

As the song went on and Parse got more into it, moving around the stage, dancing. The audience were ecstatic, Howie was on his feet.

 

“Little rat can sing.” Tater nodded.

 

“Stop. Talking.” Shitty said, the most serious he’d ever been.

As the song came to a close the audience took a moment to calm down. The judges had all risen to applaud him. And Parse? Well Parse was running a hand through his hair, big grin splitting his face. Jack’s living room was a mixture of shocked silence and very loud half incoherent yelling.

 

“I can certainly say I wasn’t expecting that.” Mel B said as the crowd quietened. “Touch wood, but if you ever quit hockey there’s definitely a career in music.”

 

“Now, I don’t normally like musicals on this show,” began Simon, “but in this case, it was fantastic.”

 

“Where did that come from?” Heidi asked.

 

Parse huffed a laugh. “I don’t know, I always liked singing as a kid, didn’t care who heard me or if I was good. But it’s always been just something I did for my own enjoyment, hockey was always the big dream. I used to annoy the guys back in the Q like crazy, and that transferred into the NHL too. I can only imagine the chirps I’m gonna get from this.”

 

“Chirps?” Heidi asked.

 

“Joking, banter, witty remarks.” Howie supplied, grinning. “I can’t wait for this to show up on Weird NHL or something.”

 

Parse closed his eyes with a faux pained expression. “The things I do for my team.”

 

“Let’s get on with the vote.” Simon sighed. “It’s a yes from me.”

 

Four yeses later and Kent mother fucking Parson was through to the live shows. Whether or not he’d have to drop out remained to be seen.

 

“What, the fuck.” Lardo broke the silence.

 

“More importantly,” Shitty turned to face those sitting on the sofa, “Jack, Jackie m’boy, did you know?”

 

“I did not know he was going to audition for America’s Got Talent.” Jack rolled his eyes at his best friend.

 

“No Jackie, did you know he could sing?” Shitty had moved to be right in front of Jack’s face.

 

“Euh, yes?” Jack smiled sheepishly. “He used to sing all the time, would get me to play guitar for him.”

 

“YOU CAN PLAY THE GUITAR!?”

**Author's Note:**

> Idk guys let me have this. If it weren't 4am perhaps I'd write it better or longer or choose a different song. Perhaps if it weren't 4am I wouldn't have written this at all. 
> 
> But as it stands, it is (or was) 4am and I did write this. 
> 
> You're welcome, I guess.
> 
> Also, conversely, just replace From Now On with your fav AGT performance, or song


End file.
